


All of Us! (Family!AU)

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Domestic, Family, M/M, Parenthood, RageHappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff and Jack manage to maintain their sanity while taking care of four rambunctious boys: Gavin, Ryan, Ray and Michael. </p>
<p>Though much of their life is unorganized and chaotic, Jack is specifically proud of their perfectly synced voicemail greeting they recorded when the youngest boys could finally talk, he hasn't changed it since. </p>
<p>-beep!-</p>
<p><strong>Jack</strong>: "Hi! This is Jack and Geoff!" </p>
<p><strong>Geoff</strong>: "Also Gavin, Michael, Ray and Ryan!"</p>
<p><strong>Jack</strong>: "We're not here right now, but please leave us a message and we'll get back to you as soon as possible! You'll hear from..."</p>
<p><strong>Entire Family</strong>: "All of us!"<br/> <br/>AKA: (A collection of domestic/family fics featuring fathers Geoff and Jack, with their four boys! Lots of love and silly shenanigans)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Breakfast, Then the Moon!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [RT baby!AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35866) by Tumblr User: someoneudontknow5. 



> Hello, hello! ThatMavin here with something a little different. This was going to originally be a series called "The Adventures of Team Lads!", in which the boys get into various shenanigans with big brother Ryan and dads Geoff and Jack have to chase after them in a cute little family!AU. Don't worry, that is still the case! All the cute family fun is still to come, but I simply changed the title because as I began writing the first few chapters, I realized the title I had chosen made it sound like it's more focused on just the lads, which it is not. Bits of Jack and Geoff's relationship are very present, and are very important to the story. So, the series is now called "All of Us". This RT baby!AU is based off of that by Tumblr user: someoneudontknow5 and the lovely art they've posted. Thanks guys! Here's part one! (sorry if it sucks!)

For the first time in a long while, Geoff woke up without tiny fingers prying open his eyelids or tugging and poking at his limbs. He thanked whatever power willed such a beautiful event to take place. As he rolled over onto his side, he saw Jack snoozing contently beside him, his face relaxed and very angelic. He loved to see Jack at rest, it was when he looked his most calm and vulnerable. He could count the man's long eyelashes, listen to him breathe. It’s moments like this that Geoff missed the most since the boys came along, though he wouldn’t change his life now for anything. He just savored the moments of rest with Jack more and more whenever they occurred.

Geoff tried to be polite to his husband and let him sleep, but he didn’t want to be the only one celebrating the alone time without the kids screeching. With a few gentle pecks on the lips, Geoff woke up the gentle giant. Jack squinted, his vision blurry without his glasses.

“Morning,” Geoff smiled, running his fingers through the ginger hair.

“Hey.” Jack murmured, closing his eyes.

“Guess what?” Geoff bit his lip in anticipation.

“Hm?” Jack rolled over onto his other side, his back facing Geoff. The tattooed man happily molded his body against his Jack’s.

“The kids are asleep.”

“They’re _what_?” Jack chuckled, squinting again to check the clock. Usually by now the house was rattling with blissful chaos. “No way. Maybe the Lads are still asleep, but I’m sure Ryan is up doing something suspicious.”

“Maybe you’re right...” Geoff pondered.

“Should we investigate?”

“Nah.”

“How much longer do you think we have?” Jack rolled back over to face Geoff, his vision a little less blurry than when he first awakened, he can make out the rare rested expression Geoff is wearing. Instead of responding with an estimation of time, Geoff replies by cupping Jack’s face with his hand and kissing his lips again. Jack sighs, melting into Geoff’s touch and forgetting the ticking time bomb that was their chaotic, yet perfect life. For the moment, it was like it was before. Just the two of them, splayed out in their bed in the morning letting the morning sun wrap them in-

 

“DADDY!” Came the cry from the Lad’s room.

“Oh god damn it...” Geoff pulled the blanket over his head. “And so it begins.” Geoff’s muffled voice dead-panned. Jack reached to the nightstand for his glasses. He spares a sympathetic glance at Geoff, before patting the lump under the blanket that was his husband.

“Come on. Game time.” Jack stated as he rose to his feet.

“I don’t wanna.” Geoff replied, milking the time he had left to wallow in bed.

“DADDY?” Michael called to Geoff.

“PAPA!” Gavin whined for Jack.

The two men always smile when they remember how they decided what they would be called as parents. Geoff always reminds Jack that it was around the time when Ryan first arrived. On that first day home with their newborn son, they were watching The Smurfs. Jack remembers this because Geoff couldn’t stop laughing at how much Papa Smurf reminded him of his bearded partner. So as a name of endearment, Geoff began referring to Jack as ‘Papa’. This left Jack, not really as creative as Geoff, to refer the tattooed man simply as ‘Dad’, so ‘Daddy' came naturally. This was good though, because the two separate father-titles were sorted out and made things less confusing. When the pair had first started talking about having kids, having differentiating names was a small concern of theirs.

Now, with their house full, they carry on the daily adventure of parenting one step at a time. It’s gotten to be quite a bit easier since Ryan is more independent nowadays. He’s a few years older than the Lads and is at the age where he thoroughly enjoys helping out and having his own tasks to do. Ryan often talks about how mature he is compared the the young boys, though age probably had nothing to do with it. Ray, the youngest Lad, was nearly as mature as Ryan and he was more mature than his brothers Michael or Gavin. However, it may just appear this way because Gavin is clumsier and whines a bit more than the other two young boys. Michael on the other hand, throws tantrums often and likes to start fights, usually over little things.

Speaking of the Lads, Jack is off to see what all the fuss is coming from their room. Upon leaving his and Geoff’s bedroom, Jack sees the door to Ryan’s room. It’s wide open, which means that the boy was up already. However, since he couldn’t hear maniacal laughter or smell smoke, he decided to tend to the Lads before checking on the older boy. Jack padded down the hall and he stood outside the Lad’s door to listen.

“Nu-uh! I didn’t do it on purpose!” Gavin sniffled.

“It doesn’t matter! You’re still in trouble, I’m telling Papa on you!” Michael grumbled, his voice still sleepy. “Papa isn’t gonna take you to the moon with us! He’s gonna-...! Hey! Put down Banjo Bear!” Thuds and pattering feet were heard from inside, followed by Gavin screaming. “I said give him back!”

“No! You’re being mean! I’m keeping him! He’s mine! If you won’t be my friend, then he won’t be yours!”

“Stop touching him! You’re going to get your pee all over him!” Michael barked.

Pee? Oh no...

Jack sheepishly opened the door. Gavin and Michael stopped their in their tracks. Upon seeing Jack, Gavin’s green eyes welled with more tears.

“I’m soooooorry!” Gavin began to sob as he dropped Michael’s bear to the floor. With a huff, Michael snatched his stuffed friend from the floor, cuddling him closely. Gavin ran to his Papa and wrapped his arms and the man’s leg.

“What’s going on, Gavin?” Jack looked down at the crying toddler.

“I had an accident!” Gavin hiccuped on his sobs.

“Oh no, well it’s alright. Stop crying. How about we-”

“He peed everywhere! I told him that he can’t go to the moon anymore because he’s too much of a baby. We can’t have babies with us on the moon, right Papa? Only big kids get to go.” Michael stuck out his tongue at Gavin. Jack rolled his eyes.

“Michael, be nice to your brother. I remember someone who had an accident not too long ago...” Jack rose an eyebrow. Michael blushed and looked down at his little feet.

“Hey, that’s confidential.” The curly haired boy remarks bitterly, using his big word that he learned while watching the TV show “House” with Geoff a few nights ago when he couldn’t sleep. Jack pats Gavin’s head. The teary-eyed toddler finally let go of Jack’s leg, using the backs of his hands to wipe his eyes.

Still in the bed that the three Lads share, Ray lay sleeping. Jack delivered a tickle to the exposed foot that peeked from under the blanket. Ray squirmed and retracted his foot.

“Ray, you’ve gotta get up. I have to change the bedding and give you guys a bath.” Jack nudged the littlest Lad. Ray looked up at his Papa and yawned quite a big yawn, for such a little boy. “Morning, sweetheart.” Jack spoke gently to Ray as he ran his large hand over the boy’s dark hair.

“Glasses?” Ray yawns again. Jack nods, as he reaches for the tiny pair of glasses and like everyday, coos about how small they are. He watches as Ray puts them on, using his small hand to push them into place. With another yawn, Ray sits up and makes a rather confused face.

“Did we go swimming, Papa?” Ray frowns.

“No, Gavin just brought the pool to you.” Jack picks the boy up out of the bed. Jack quickly removes the soiled bedding. After putting them directly into the washer and scrubs his hands, he finally coaxes Geoff out of bed to go tend to Ryan and get breakfast going while he gives a bath to the Lads. Geoff mumbles something about getting old as he goes to find Ryan.

The day continues smoothly from there. As Lads get their bath, Ryan helps Geoff prepare breakfast. The French toast was Ryan’s idea. Geoff helped him learn the steps to coating the bread in the creamy cinnamon mixture. Ryan took a lot of pride in doing this part himself. He took his time diligently coating the remaining slices of bread while Geoff put the coated ones onto the hot skillet.

When Jack comes into the kitchen with the squeaky clean Lads, Ryan bounces up and down, tugging on Geoff’s apron.

“Daddy, Daddy! Show Papa what I made!” Ryan can hardly fit the massive grin on his face.

“Wow, buddy! You did this yourself?” Jack asks enthusiastically.

“Yeah! Well...Daddy helped. But I did a lot of the work, right Daddy?” Ryan tilts his head up to look at Geoff.

“You sure did! I hardly had to do anything. I’m impressed.” Geoff reached down to ruffle Ryan’s hair.

“I’m proud.” Jack hugs Ryan.

“Blah, blah, blah.” Michael folds his arms. Gavin examines Michael’s stance and assumes the folded arms as well. “I just wanna eat.”

“I just wanna eat, too.” Gavin mimics.

“Well then sit your little butts down, the foods almost ready.” Geoff points the spatula at the dining area. Michael, Gavin and Ryan move to the table and sit. Ray is leaning against the cupboards dozing off.

“Hey.” Jack picks up the sleepy boy. “You gotta eat, we have a big day today.” Jack puts Ray in his seat. The Lad lays his head on the table. “No wonder he’s so skinny, he sleeps instead of eats.” Jack jokes.

“Ya gotta bulk up so you can fight the evil space monster, Ray.” Geoff prepares the plates.

“Yeah.” Michael grins. “We’re going to the moon! What if there are monsters, Ray? You have to be strong.”

“There are really going to be monsters, Papa?” Gavin pouts.

“Don’t worry Gavin, we’re not going to the moon yet. Just...space man training at the museum.” Jack nods.

“The moon-seum. See what I did?” Geoff asks from in front of the stove.

“Boo!” Jack remarks from the table causing the family to laugh.

After they eat, the two men take turns having a shower. On days like these, it was easier to get the Lads ready to go because they are actually willing to behave and get dressed to go to ‘the moon’. Geoff and Jack were also looking forward to it.

Hopefully this trip would be relaxing, educational and hassle free...well maybe just the educational part. Taking four little boys anywhere is never hassle free.

 


	2. New Beds, Same Lads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Here are your beds.” Geoff pointed to the floor model of a standard bed with a polished wood frame. “It’s little right now, but as you guys get bigger, it’ll get bigger too. Isn’t that cool?”
> 
> “But…” Ray frowned. “How come it’s not shaped like a race car or something?” 
> 
>  
> 
> ~AKA the story where the Lads aren't quite ready for new beds and would rather stay cuddled up next to each other, where it's safe~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> Have another chapter of honestly, one of my favorite stories. I love this family, I wish I wrote them more often.  
> Tomorrow is my birthday, and I feel like this is just an awesome gift for myself. I had sooo much fun working on this chapter. It's a long chapter, 6.5K+ words of cute little Lads and their family. 
> 
> Anyway, that's all. Enjoy!  
> I'm going to put some of my ideas for future All of Us! chapters down in the 'more notes' section. 
> 
> And as Always,  
> Thanks for Reading!  
> ~ThatMavin

Jack stood in the doorway of the Lads’ room. It was one of those days where he just found himself awake before everyone else. He was up even before Ryan, which was saying something. Jack had already peeked into the oldest boy’s room. He was sleeping on his stomach, snoring softly and almost completely covered by the blanket. 

Now Jack was checking on the Lads. The three little boys were in their bed that they shared. Gavin curled against Michael, thumb in his mouth. Michael sprawled out in the shape of a star, one arm around Gavin, the other around Banjo Bear. Ray slept on his tummy like Ryan did. The littlest Lad always had to sleep with one foot out of the comforter and a hand to his face. His other hand was gripping lightly to Michael’s shirt. 

The bearded man sighed at the sight of his children. Usually, the sigh was a happy ‘how lucky am I to have such a wonderful family’ sigh. But, this time, he was a little worried. 

“Morning,” Jack jumped at the sound of Geoff walking up behind him. Jack turned with a scolding look to his husband.

“You scared me.” Jack frowned. 

“Sorry…” Geoff pouted apologetically before puckering his lips, asking for a good morning kiss. Jack couldn’t ever stay mad a Geoff, and he gave in. The dark haired man leaned forward at the sight of Jack’s agreeance and connected their lips in a soft chaste kiss. “Hey,”

“Hm?”

“That was a sad kiss, what’s wrong?” Geoff asks. Jack chuckles lightly, trying to keep his voice down as not to wake the kids. 

“You can tell my emotions based on how I kiss?” Jack raises a brow. 

“You’re my husband, I know you, silly.” Geoff folds his arms proudly. “Now, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Well,” Jack turns back to the lads. “I just feel bad.”

“About what?” Geoff peered into the room to see what Jack was concerned about. He saw the Lads sleeping, that was it. He didn’t see anything wrong, but he tried to look at it through Jack’s eyes. Geoff thinks he’s spotted the problem “Oh, you’re worried about Ray?”

“What?”

“Because Gavin and Michael are all cuddled up and Ray isn’t in on the cuddle?”

“No, I-”

“Ray doesn’t really like to be cuddled up when he sleeps. He gets too hot easily when he’s sleeping, it’s why he sticks his little foot out to keep cool.”

“Geoff, that’s not what-”

“So don’t worry. Besides, Ray is kind of an introverted kid. Nothing wrong with that.” Geoff nods reassuringly. 

“Geoff, that’s not what I’m worried about.” Jack says after his husband takes a break from talking. 

“Oh…” Geoff looks back into the room to find another problem to guess at. 

“It’s just that…” Jack looks at his boys. “They’re growing.”

“Do…you not want them to grow?”

“That’s not what I’m saying.” Jack shakes his head. “They’re growing. The Lads, and Ryan. But…our house isn’t.”

“Well…yeah.” Geoff looks down. 

“I love our life, I love this house…but sometimes I feel like it’s not enough for our boys, for all of us.” Jack looks at them. “We couldn’t even get them their own beds. They have to share one.”

“But, they love it.” Geoff insists. “If they’re scared, they can be close to each other. They can chatter themselves to sleep. And in the winter when it’s so cold, and even turning up the heat doesn’t help, they have each other to help keep them warm.”

“That’s all true, but I feel like it’s our job to provide things for them.”

“It is, and we’re doing a fine job. They’re healthy happy boys.”

“They need their own beds, Geoff.” Jack shakes his head. “Then maybe…I’ll feel better about it.”

“But…we’ve been saving up money for-”

“That can wait.” Jack states. “We need to provide for our boys.” 

“Jack…”

“Please?”

“But-”

“They’re going to need their own beds eventually, anyway. They can’t sleep in a bed together forever.” Jack says, a small shy smile on his face. “Can we at least think about it?”

“There’s…no harm in thinking about it So, ok.” Geoff shrugs. Jack wraps his arms around the older man, kissing his stubbly cheek. “If it’d make you happy, and our boys more comfortable…then sure.”

“Geoff,” Jack smiles happily, hugging his husband close. “You’re so good to us.”

“I love all of my boys,” Geoff smiles. “Even my biggest one.” He says, patting Jack’s back and they chuckle together. 

 

_____________________________

 

A few months of saving up money, and ‘thinking about it’, Geoff and Jack are ready to start bed hunting.

But first, it was time to break the news to the Lads. 

Ryan, the oldest, had already assumed something was up that morning. Jack and Geoff were putting extra effort into breakfast and they hadn’t really bothered the Lads yet this morning. Usually, either the little boys are up and screaming on their own, or Geoff and Jack get them up so they can help with breakfast. However today, both men worked in the kitchen in mostly silence. 

This made Ryan curious. 

“So,” The tawny haired boy stood behind his fathers as they worked at the stove. “Daddy, Papa.”

“Yes, Ryan?” The adults chorused, not turning to look. 

“Is something going on?” Ryan raises a brow. 

“Why do you ask?” Jack responds. 

“You guys are being…different.” Ryan informs them of their own behavior. “Did someone die?”

Jack and Geoff both stop what they’re doing and turn to their oldest son with creased brows.

“What?” Geoff speaks first. “Ryan, sweetheart. No.”

“No one died.” Jack stoops down, leaving Geoff to make sure the food doesn’t burn. “We’re just trying to be… _delicate_  with the Lads today.”

“Why?” Ryan tilts his head to the side, his large blue eyes full of wonder. “Are they going to the doctor? Are they going to get poked with needles? Are they going to get x-rays?”

“No…no, Ryan.” Jack stood up and turned away, unsure of what to say to Ryan. He didn’t want to tell the boy what they had planned for the Lads. Ryan would taunt them about it, and make up a story to scare them. Of course, Ryan meant no real harm by it. But, the Lads were sensitive and Jack didn’t want them frightened. 

However, neither Jack nor Geoff took into account that Ryan didn’t need their exclusive information to come up with a story to scare the Lads with. He could come up with one all on his own. 

~*~

Ryan entered the Lads room quietly so his dads wouldn’t know. Then, he slowly crept up to their bed. He took in a deep breath and let out a shout. 

“Emergency!” Ryan shouted and the little boys all startled awake. The older brother gave an amused chuckle at their reactions. Michael frowned and held Banjo Bear to his chest, Gavin rubbed his sleepy eyes with a pout, Ray did…well, nothing. Ray only opened his eyes, but he didn’t really move or anything. 

“Ryan!” Michael grumbled, voice still a bit raspy with sleep. “You’re not s’posed to wake people up like that! You could’a made our hearts blowed up or something.” 

“Why’d you do that, R-Ryan.” Gavin was already on the verge of tears. Michael turned to Gavin and pat his head. 

“It’s ok, Gavvy.” Michael turned back to Ryan. “Ryan is just being a bully.”

“Hey!” Ryan folded his arms. “This is serious! We have an emergency!”

“Are Daddy and Papa ok?” Michael asks. 

“Yeah, but-” Ryan was cut off by Gavin whining. “I said they were fine, Gav.”

“I know, but…I want to go see them.” Gavin began his crawl over his brother, but Ryan stops him. 

“You can’t, not yet! I have to tell you about the emergency!” Ryan tries to keep the boys interested in the ‘emergency’ at hand, but it’s not really working. Ray’s already fallen back asleep. Michael is murmuring things to Banjo Bear and Gavin is attempting to go see his fathers again. 

Ryan sighs, he’s lost this battle already it seems. Probably his quickest defeat yet. Gavin toddles sleepily down the hall into the kitchen, followed by Michael who’s dragged Ray out of the bed. Much to the littlest Lad’s annoyance. 

Sniffling, Gavin makes his way to his dads. 

“Gavin, oh no…” Geoff bends down and picks his son up. “What’s wrong?”

“R-Ryan said there was a ‘mergency.” Gavin laid his head on his dad’s shoulder, because at least it’s evident that both his parents are alright. 

“Huh?” Geoff frowns in confusion, then in scolding at Ryan. “What’d you do, Ry?”

“Nothing, Daddy.” Ryan looks at his feet. “I was trying to tell them that you and Papa had a surprise for them.” He tells a white lie, but Geoff and Jack aren’t buying it.

“By waking them up and immediately telling them that there was an ‘emergency’, Ryan?” Jack says in a stern tone. “That is very unkind to your little brothers.”

“Apologize.” Geoff put down Gavin, and the boy whined in protest. “Say sorry and make up, please.”

“Sorry guys.” Ryan goes to each boy, giving them a hug and a kiss. 

“Thank you,” Geoff says then points to the breakfast nook. “Everyone have a seat.” 

All of the boys sat down and Geoff and Jack served breakfast. Pancakes, in the shape of Mickey Mouse. With whipped cream holding details to it’s face like the eyes, nose and mouth. The details are made with chocolate chips for the eyes, a strawberry for the nose, and banana slices for the mouth. 

Ryan digs into his pancakes happily. However, the Lads need help separating the pancake into bite sized pieces. This however upsets Gavin, he doesn’t want the face destroyed all at once. So, he asks Geoff to only cut up the ears first. And to keep Gavin happy, Geoff does so. 

“So, Lads…” Jack comes over to the table to sit down next to Geoff. The little boys look up, all curious-eyed. “We’re going to start a hunt today.”

“Yes!” Ryan cries gleefully. “For what?”

“For…new beds.” Jack announces. “Only for the Lads though, Ryan. Your bed is fine.” 

“Oh…” Ryan frowns a bit, but he’s at least glad to be apart of the search anyway. 

“Yeah, we’re going to get you each your own new bed.” Geoff says. “It’s time for big boy beds, and big boys have their own beds.”

“I don’t want it.” Gavin crinkles his nose like the idea has a bad smell. 

“Why not, Gavvers?” Geoff asks. 

“Because, I like sleeping with Michael and Ray.” Gavin explains. “And you and Papa are big boys, but you share a bed.”

Jack and Geoff look at each other, at a loss for an answer. Jack clears his throat and looks at Gavin. 

“But, Gavin…we share a bed because we’re married.”

“Then I wanna marry Michael and Ray.” Gavin decides. Ryan snickers at his brother’s statement. 

“That’s…not how it works.” Geoff informs Gavin.

“Why not?” Gavin’s green eyes cloud with frustration. Being denied the option to continue sharing a bed with his brothers, also having been denied to marry them. If this is all ‘big kid’ business, Gavin is now aware that being a big kid is hard work. 

“It’s just not how it works, you’ll understand once you get a big boy bed.” Jack tells the middle Lad. “Big boys understand this kind of stuff.” Jack told a white lie to persuade Gavin.

“Are you sure?” Gavin asks, and Ryan steps in to prove his big-kid-ness.

“Yeah!” Ryan says. “I’m a big kid and I understand it!”

“Well…” Gavin purses his lips. “Fine, I’ll get a big boy bed.”

“Awesome, Gav!” Geoff reaches over and tussles the blonde boy’s already unruly hair. 

“After breakfast, we’re going to get ready to go.” Geoff informs the group. 

_____________________________

Upon arriving at the furniture store, Geoff and Jack help the Lads out of their carseats. Ryan could help himself out. The family walks into the store and an employee immediately approaches them. 

“Hello, how can we help you?” She asks. 

“Hi,” Jack greets her while Geoff whispers to the boys to settle down. “I was wondering if you have children beds. But, the kind that convert along with them. They turn into twin size. I saw them online.”

“Oh, of course.” She smiles a friendly smile. “I can take you right to them.”

“Thank you,” Jack returns the smile then turns to his crew. “Alright boys, come on.” 

“Yay! Beds!” Michael and Ray run ahead. 

“Boys! No running!” Geoff shouted. Gavin walked alongside Jack, holding his hand. He was usually one to run with his brothers, but all of this new bed business was a bit intimidating. Ryan stayed at Geoff’s side. 

The woman showed Jack and Geoff a few models of convertible beds, while the boys played house. The room displays were each like their own houses. They played in the living room display, then the dining room display. Now, they were playing and climbing on a bunk bed set. 

“Ryan!” Pirate Gavin yelps from the top bunk. “I see trouble on the horizon!” 

“Yarg, I don’t like the looks of this!” Captain Ryan climbs up the ladder to the top to see the ‘trouble’ Gavin was seeing. “Where’s the other pirate boy and my first mate?”

“We’re here!” Pirate Boy Michael grunts as he pulls himself to the top bunk, followed by First Mate Ray. 

“We need to turn the boat around!” Gavin skrees. 

“It’s a ship, Gav.” Ryan corrects his little brother. Gavin giggles.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, Ry.” Gavin apologizes before moving past his brothers to climb down the ladder. “I’m gonna go turn the boat.”

Ryan peeks his head over the side. 

“Ship!” Ryan corrects again. 

“Ship!” Gavin replies, climbing his way down. Once he’s on the floor, about to climb onto the bottom bunk, he is eye to eye with Jack. He gasps from surprise. “Oh, hi Papa.” 

“Hi, Gav.” Jack smiles fondly at his son. “Having fun?”

“Yes, I’m a pirate.” Gavin informs him. “Only…I don’t have an eye patch.”

“Oh, really?” Jack asks. 

“Yeah. Ryan’s the captain. But, he’s not a bossy captain or anything. He’s taking care of us and the boat.”

“Ship!” Ray, Michael and Ryan yell from the top bunk. 

“Ship!” Gavin calls back up.

“Well, I’m glad you’re having fun. But, Daddy and I want to show you your new beds.”

“We got them already?” Ray asks, peeking his head over the side.

“Ray, please be careful.” Jack’s brow furrows. 

Jack thinks that all of this playing and climbing is exactly why he and Geoff ruled out bunk beds right away. Someone might get hurt. They get bumps and bruises enough in the their regular bed. Luckily, the boys didn’t ask for bunk beds. They all left the bunk bed without arguing and followed Jack back over to their Daddy and the sales associate. Geoff began to grin as his family approached. 

“You guys, come look!” Geoff calls. Gavin trots over to his mustachioed father, the other two Lads follow. “Here are your beds.” Geoff pointed to the floor model of a standard bed with a polished wood frame. “It’s little right now, but as you guys get bigger, it’ll get bigger too. Isn’t that cool?”

“But…” Ray frowned. “How come it’s not shaped like a race car or something?” 

“Because, beds are for sleeping not playing in.” Geoff informs the littlest Lad. 

“Yeah, but…the presentation, Daddy.” Ray folds his arms and shakes his head. “Zero out of ten, would not sleep in again.”

“Ray Pattillo-Ramsey.” Geoff frowns. “It’s better for Papa and I if you get these beds, and it’s better for you all as well. Lay on the mattress and see how it feels. It’s comfy, I tried it.”

Ray huffs as he and his brothers, Ryan included, climb onto the ‘test bed’. They all sigh as they relax into it.

“This does feel nice, boys.” Ryan says, trying to persuade them into cooperating with their fathers. Also, the bed did feel nice. Soft, but not too soft. 

“I like it, Daddy.” Gavin sits up first, not one to stay still for very long.

“Alright, we’ve got one ‘yes’ so far.” Jack grins. “Anyone else?”

Ray sits up. “I like the way the bed feels, but if you think you have a hard time waking me up now…just wait til I’m sleeping on this.” He pushes his glasses into place. 

“Oh boy.” Jack chuckles. 

“So, another ‘yes’.” Geoff watches as Ray lays back down on the bed. “Michael, what about you, buddy?”

Michael turns his head to Geoff and he shrugs. It doesn’t really matter either way to Michael, only it does. But he doesn’t want to say it. 

“You don’t like it?” Geoff frowns.

“I don’t know yet, Banjo Bear isn’t here to tell me what he thinks.” Michael says. “If he likes it, I like it.”

“But, Michael.” Geoff stoops down by the bed so he’s eye level with his curly haired boy. “Banjo Bear wants you to be a big boy, so if you want him to be happy, you have to take this first big step into being a big kid.”

“I thought the first big step to being a big kid was using the big boy potty.” Ray holds up his pointer finger as he makes the point. 

“Thank you, Ray…” Geoff nods to him. “Ok, then. This is the second big step.”

“I thought the second step was-” Ray begins but Geoff cuts him off with a look and the boy covers his mouth and giggles, knowing he’s being difficult on purpose.

“Anyway, what do you say, Michael?” Geoff raises a brow. Michael inserts his thumb into his mouth and shrugs again. After a few beats of silence, he removes the thumb and says ‘ok’ then reaches up to Geoff. 

“Yay!” Geoff picks up Michael and holds him high in the air. “Michael said yes!”

“Whoo-hoo!” Jack claps his hands. Michael giggles as he gets praise from his parents. 

“Can we go home now?” Gavin asks Jack. 

“Can we, babe?” Jack turns to Geoff. 

“Can we, Ms. Sales Lady?” Geoff turns to the sales woman. 

“We have just a few more things to confirm and sign, the usual. Then you can all head out.” She nods her head to Geoff. The dark haired man turns to his husband. 

“You want to do it?” Geoff asks and Jack looks down. 

“I-I know you like to be apart of this stuff too. But I’d just feel better if I could-” Jack begins but Geoff cuts him off by stepping forward to hug him. 

“Jack, you know that I don’t think you’re being controlling or demanding. And, I trust you with these things because you’re good at them.” Geoff tells him in his ear. “So you go up there and get our boys some god damn beds.” Jack chuckles and discretely kisses Geoff’s cheek. 

“Thank you,” Jack nods and lets Geoff go, following the woman up to the front of the store to work out the final steps of the purchases. 

Geoff turns to his boys. 

“Alright, while Papa is paying for the beds, does anyone have any last concerns before we get back on the road?” Geoff asks. “Anyone need the potty, anyone need to know the meaning of life?”

“I’m concerned about my future!” Ray raises his hand, repeating a statement he heard on the television while watching Oprah with Jack. Geoff rolls his eyes. 

“Seriously, no one needs the potty? I want to go straight home.” Geoff says. 

“I don’t wanna go straight home, Daddy…” Gavin looks at his small feet. 

“Oh?” Geoff raises a brow. “Where do you wanna go?”

“To the park.” Gavin keeps his eyes on his shoes.

“Well…” Geoff rubs a hand over his stubbled face. 

“Ooooh! The park!” Ray and Michael chorus. Ryan simply watches the younger boys get excited. The oldest boy didn’t want to admit that he was ready for a nap.

“I’ll ask Papa.” Geoff shrugs then turns to Ryan. “How are you holding up, buddy?”

“Good.” Ryan nods his head. Geoff motions for him to come there and he picks the tawny haired boy up. 

“Ryan Pattillo-Ramsey,” Geoff holds eye contact with the boy. “I am very proud of you, you’ve done amazingly well today. Alright?”

“I didn’t do anything…” Ryan comments. 

“Exactly,” Geoff says. “I know today was mostly about the Lads, and you acted up a bit this morning. But after that, you showed that you can be a great big brother. You helped the boys play so Papa and I wouldn’t be distracted while making a very important decision. You helped persuade them into liking the bed we chose. And, you have been on your best behavior all afternoon.”

“But-”

“No buts,” Geoff pressed a big kiss onto his son’s cheek. “You deserve a present.”

“Me?” Ryan’s large blue eyes grew wide. “But I thought only the Lads were getting stuff.”

“Yes, that’s true. Only the Lads are  _getting_  something. But you are  _earning_ something.” Geoff says. “Do you know what ‘earn’ means?”

“The kind of urn they put Grandpa Ramsey in?” Ryan leans his head to the side. Geoff’s jaw falls open and he stares at Ryan. 

“No…god, no.” Geoff shakes his head. “Not that kind of urn.”

“Oh…” Ryan blushes, feeling silly.

“This kind of earn, is when you work hard for something. Like how Papa and I work hard to bring money home so we can give you boys food, and a roof over your head and-”

“And beds.” Ryan finishes.

“Yes, Ry. And beds.” Geoff smiles. “What you did today was help us take care of your brothers, and with that, you’ve earned whatever it is you’d like.”

“Anything?”

“Nothing dangerous.”

“Shoot.” Ryan frowns. 

“Come on, Ryan.” Geoff encourages him, glancing over to make sure the Lads aren’t misbehaving. Ray is laying on another test bed, and it appears that he’s sleeping. Ray loved to sleep. Gavin and Michael are playing house in the dining room display, apparently Gavin has prepared dinner for Michael or something. 

Geoff turns back to Ryan, who’s still thinking. 

“I want an atlas.” Ryan decides. Geoff raises a brow. 

“An atlas?” Geoff repeats. “Those things are books of maps, right?”

“Yeah!” Ryan nods. “I want one of the world!”

“They don’t have smaller ones of like…North America, or Europe?”

“They have those, they come in sets to complete the world.” Ryan says. 

“Well, I mean…” Geoff thinks again. It’s the least destructive thing Ryan could ask for, and he seems excited about it. Unless…Ryan wanted the maps to begin contemplating how he’s going to take over the world…but maybe he’s not. “Ok.”

“Really??” Ryan wraps his arms around Geoff’s neck. “Thank you, Daddy!”

“You’re welcome.” Geoff kisses Ryan’s face again and then puts him down. As if on cue, Jack arrives. 

“All set!” Jack runs over to Geoff. 

“I haven’t seen you run in years.” Geoff teases.

“Not true, I’ve ran after the boys plenty of times.” Jack responds. “And when the microwave dings, I run to it as well.”

“Jack, my god.” Geoff grins fondly at him. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Jack nods. “Come on, boys.” 

Gavin and Michael approach, Ryan is still at Geoff’s side. 

“Where’s Ray?” Ryan asks, Geoff points to the display bed that the boy is curled up on. 

“I’ll get him.” Jack walks over to his son, kissing his forehead before picking him up. Ray lays his head on his Papa’s shoulder, snoozing away, inserting his thumb in to his mouth. 

“Oh, hey…” Geoff says once Jack is back at his side. 

“Yeah?” Jack takes Gavin’s hand in his free one. Geoff takes Michael and Ryan’s hands.

“On the way home, I need to stop at the bookstore. Ryan wants an atlas.” Geoff says. Jack realizes that he’s missed something, but rather than ask about it, he simply shrugs and allows it. 

“Sure,” Jack says. “He has been good today, he can get his maps.”

“Yay!” Ryan grins widely. 

~*~

On the way home, all of the boys fell asleep. So, Geoff had to wake Ryan up to bring him into the book store. Ryan excitedly ran from atlas to atlas. However, Geoff of course spoiled him with a world set. He cursed at himself for spending so much money on something he could look up for Ryan on the internet for free. 

But, Geoff didn’t want Ryan spending so much time on the computer at such a young age anyway. Besides, the books looked pretty and made Ryan happy. So, there. 

~*~

Back at the house, Jack was putting the boys down to finish their naps when Michael asked him a question. 

“Papa, why are we napping in this bed? What happened to our new ones? Are we not getting them anymore?” The curly haired boy asks as he snuggled into the bed between his brothers with Banjo Bear in his arms.

“We’re still getting them. But, they’re going to be shipped to us.” Jack says, petting the boys curls. “Sometime next week, the beds will arrive.”

“Oh…” Michael holds Banjo Bear tighter. 

“Sleep tight, see you soon.” Jack pulls the shades down to keep the afternoon light out. “I love you.”

“I love you, Papa.” Michael closes his eyes and slowly drifts off to sleep. 

Jack peeked his head into Ryan’s room to make sure he was still napping as well before running to the kitchen to see Geoff. 

“You’ve been running all over the damn place.” Geoff comments, noticing his husbands quick pace. 

“Milestones give me energy, what can I say?” Jack shrugs, pressing Geoff against the counter as he came in for a kiss. Geoff chuckled against Jack’s mouth. 

“I guess so, damn.” Geoff curses. “You haven’t kissed me like that since-”

“Let’s go.” Jack tugs his arm.

~*~

As promised, next week, the Lads’ beds arrived. Ryan watched as his fathers took the old bed apart and moved it into the home office, which was now becoming the guest room. The computer and desk were going to be moved into the living room eventually. 

Next they began setting up the boys’ beds. Once they were set up, they called the boys in to pick which ones they wanted and where they wanted them. The room was shaped like a rectangle. So, they could put them in a line against the long part of the wall. Or one in the middle of the long part and one on each short side. Or, whatever they wanted, really.

Gavin claimed his bed first. Even though they were all completely identical, he had ‘a good feeling about this one’ so he chose it. He asked for his bed to be in the middle of the long wall. Jack and Geoff moved the bed, grunting as they did so. 

Ray chose next and asked for his bed to be against the left short wall, so Michael chose for his bed to be on the right short wall. But, as Geoff and Jack were about to leave the room, Ray whined that he wanted his bed near everyone else’s because he felt far away. So with a sigh, they moved his bed in front of Gavin’s along the long wall, and of course, Michael wanted the same. They moved Michael’s on the bottom side of Gavin’s bed. 

“Is everyone happy now? I don’t know if my back can take much more moving.” Geoff says. 

“Your back was fine the other day.” Jack comments without meaning to and he covers his mouth to giggle.

“Yeah, you better cover your mouth.” Geoff folds his arms at his husband. “Anyway,” Geoff turns to the boys. “Are we all satisfied?”

“Yes.” The three chorused. Ryan came in to see the final results. 

“Awesome!” Ryan grinned. “I like the line up.”

“Thanks, Ry.” Gavin smiled at his brother. “But, Daddy, Papa…?”

“Yes, Gav?” Geoff anticipates another request to move, but instead, Gavin says something else.

“We haven’t got any sheets or blankets.” Gavin announces. 

“Oh no.” Geoff holds his hands to his face. 

“Can we pick them out?” Michael asks. 

“Ok, ok.” Geoff holds up his hands. “We’re not going to go after Ninja Turtles, or Batman or Superman or Mario.”

“Awwwww…!” The boys whine.

“We’re going to get standard colors of everything, and multiples of those standard colors. So that way, we don’t have to whine over who has who’s sheets and stuff. We can switch them off. So pick the color you want to start with and we’ll work stuff out from there.”

“I want orange.” Michael says first. 

“Red.” Ray speaks next. 

“Green.” Gavin grins widely. “I love green.”

“Ok,” Geoff types the ‘requests’ into his phone so he won’t forget. “So I’m going to also get yellow, blue, pink, purple, whatever other colors there are.”

“Yay!” Gavin beams. “I want to have pink next!”

“I wanted it.” Michael frowns. 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it!” Geoff silences his boys. “I’m going to the store to buy sheets, and no you can’t come because it’d be too much work. I already know it.”

“I don’t wanna go anyway,” Michael stuck out his tongue. “So meh!”

“Michael, don’t be rude.” Jack pats his head. 

“Sorry, Papa.” Michael tilts his head up to the ginger haired man. 

“It’s ok,” Jack turns to Geoff. “And you don’t be rude either.”

“Sorry boys, Daddy is just tired.” Geoff says walking around, kissing all of his boys, Jack included, before leaving for the store. Jack turns to his sons. 

“So, how about we get dinner started?” He asks.

“Ok!” Came the responses. 

_____________________________

That night, after bath time, the boys each sat on individual beds, with their individual colors. Gavin looked worried even before the light was out. 

Jack and Geoff came into their room after making sure Ryan was content in his. 

“Hey, kids.” Geoff smiled as he stood in the doorway. “Ready for night night?”

“No!” Gavin shouts. “This isn’t ok!”

“What’s not ok?” Jack frowns at Gavin’s outburst. 

“I can’t sleep without being next to Michael, it feels bad.” Gavin brings his knees to his chest. 

“Go give Michael a hug, you’ll feel better.” Geoff suggest, Gavin crawls out of his bed and into Michael’s, settling down at his brother’s side. “I said give him a hug, not lay down.”

“I’m staying.” Gavin states. 

“Gav,” Jack comes over and picked up the blonde Lad. “You have to stay in your own bed, at least for tonight. Just try it.”

“But,” Gavin looks over Jack’s shoulder at Michael. 

“Banjo Bear says it’s easier to protect all of us at night if we’re in the same bed.” Michael says, using Banjo Bear as an outlet again. 

“Tell Banjo Bear not to worry.” Geoff says to the oldest Lad. “Now that you have your beds lined up like this, he can see the rest of the room easier.”

“I…guess.” Michael responds. 

“What about you, Ray?” Geoff looks over at the littlest Lad.

“It feels weird.” Ray is laying in the shape of a star. “I feel alone. Is this how I’m s’posed to feel?”

“Oh my f-” Geoff puts his hands over his face. “This is a disaster.” 

“Calm down, babe.” Jack kisses Geoff’s temple. “Can you all just try it for tonight?”

“Pretend it’s a game,” Geoff offers. “See who can go to sleep in their new bed first.”

“Oh, oh, oh!” Ray says. “I’m good at sleeping! I’m also good at winning games!”

“Yes, you are.” Jack nods. “So you wanna try?”

“Yeah!” Ray rolls onto his tummy, and sticks one foot out from under his red blanket. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Ray.” Jack kisses his head and takes off the boys glasses. Geoff comes over to kiss Ray as well. Then the parents kissed Gavin, then Michael. “Goodnight everyone.”

“Night.” Gavin and Michael mumbled. 

When the door to the bedroom closes, Gavin sinks himself completely under the blanket. The whole thing still felt wrong, he tried holding his own hand to pretend he was holding Michael’s. He laced his fingers together and that worked for a moment…but it didn’t fix everything. 

Michael felt vulnerable without both of his sides being flanked by Gavin and Ray. Even though Banjo Bear knew everything would be ok, Michael still wanted to feel safe with his brothers. 

Ray was fine. He honestly liked the alone bed situation. He didn’t have to hear Michael and Gavin giggling together for fifteen minutes before they shut up and went to sleep. He also could lay here diagonally and get the most he could of himself under the blanket to stick his foot out. Even still, it didn’t feel normal to be without his brothers either. This new bed was more of a vacation house, and Ray felt like he needed to go to his real home. 

Both Ray and Michael weren’t sure how to fix the problem of feeling cold and lonely until Gavin started to cry softly, curled up into a ball. Michael shot up first into a sitting position and he turned to Gavin. 

“Gav?” Michael’s eyes went wide, then teary eyed as well. He crawled out of his own bed, Banjo Bear in his arms. Ray wiggled out of his bed too and padded over to Gavin.

“Gavin, don’t cry. You’re s’posed to be a big kid now. We have big kid beds.” Ray informs the blonde. Michael wipes a tear away from his own face. 

“Shut up, Ray.” Michael blushes. “Big kids can cry too, if they’re sad.”

“Can you guys both shut up and just get in here, please?” Gavin sniffled. “I want to go to sleep the normal way.”

“I don’t wanna sleep like normal.” Michael admits. “I want you in the middle this time, so me and Ray can make sure you’re ok.”

“But I’m fine, Michael.” Gavin uses his small hands to wipe his eyes. 

“I agree with Mikey,” Ray nods. “You have to be in the middle this time, Gav.” 

“But…ok.” Gavin decides not to protest. 

“Yay!” Michael tosses up Banjo Bear first, before climbing up into the bed himself. He gets on Gavin’s side, closest to the wall. Ray gets on Gavin’s other side. The boys entangle themselves and the satisfaction of being close again made all of them relax immediately. They were almost asleep when the bedroom door opened. 

“Uh-oh, we’re in trouble.” Ray turns his head to look at who came in, but without his glasses, he can’t see much.

“Well, well, well…” The Lads hear Ryan’s voice. 

“Oh, Ryan!” Gavin chirps happy to see it wasn’t Papa or Daddy.

“I knew you guys wouldn’t last long in your own beds.” Ryan observes.

“You wouldn’t either if you were used to sleeping next to Ray and Gavvy! It’s lots better!” Michael sticks out his tongue at his older brother and holds Banjo Bear tighter. 

“That’s…actually why I came in.” Ryan looks down at his feet. 

“What?” Ray frowns harder, squinting in attempt to see Ryan’s face better. To see if he’s wearing a sincere expression. 

“Can I sleep in here with you guys?”

“Why would you want to do that?” Michael asks. 

“Today, Daddy and Papa kept having such a hard time, trying to decide in what way to split you guys up…and it made me realize that…I don’t have anyone to be split up from. I didn’t have what you guys have. And…it made me jealous, but it also made me feel lonely.”

“Aw, Ryan…” Gavin gets out of the bed and runs over to Ryan, wrapping his arms around the older boy. “You have us to be split up from.”

“But-” Ryan wants to argue, but he realizes it’s true. He couldn’t imagine not having the Lads around.

“So don’t be lonely, and come get in the bed! We’re having a slumber party!”

Gavin takes Ryan’s hand in his small one and leads him back to the bed. It’s a children’s bed and Ryan is a bit too tall for it. His feet hang off the edge when he lays down. But, he doesn’t mind. Ryan lays on the end, next to Ray. The littlest Lad likes this because he’s never been in the middle before. It’s usually Michael, then today it was Gavin. But now, he knows what it’s like to have warmth on either side of him and he feels very content and safe. 

However, a few minutes into this middle business and Ray has had enough. He switches sides with Michael. Once Michael is in between Ryan and Gavin, Ray sighs happily now that he’s on the end, because…now he can stick his foot out of the blanket. 

With everyone comfortable, the boys all fell asleep. 

_____________________________

In the morning, Jack and Geoff wake up slowly. They didn’t hear Ryan up to something yet, which was strange for him. But they assumed he was in his room enjoying his new atlas books, so they didn’t bother him. 

However, after they’d been awake for an hour, and still no funny business from Ryan, or screaming Lads, Geoff and Jack agreed to get out of bed and go see about their sons. 

A trip to Ryan’s room and they noticed he wasn’t there. So, there was funny business afoot after all. The two fathers made their way down the hall to the Lads’ room, and they were surprised and also very touched at what they saw. 

All of their boys curled up together. Jack covered his mouth to muffle his ‘awwww’. But, Geoff did not. 

“This is the cutest thing!” Geoff squeaks, Jack didn’t know Geoff’s voice could go that high. The boys stir a bit, Jack gives his husband a gentle swat on the arm. 

“Shhh!” The bearded man scolds as he takes out his cellphone. 

“What are you doing?” Geoff looks over Jack’s shoulder, watching as Jack took a picture.

“Facebook, Instagram.” Jack responded. 

“You’re joking? How cliché of you, Mr. Pattillo-Ramsey.” Geoff kisses his husband’s cheek. 

“Yeah,” Jack agrees. “I want our friends without cute kids, to look at our cute kids, and then wish that they had cute kids.”

“That’s right babe,” Geoff links his arm around Jack’s waist. “Rub it in their faces.”

“I still wish that the bed thing had worked. I thought at least Ray wouldn’t give in.” Jack sighs. 

“But, remember…with four little boys, barely anything works on the  _first_  try.”

“You’re right.” Jack leans his head on Geoff’s shoulder. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am.” Geoff chuckles. 

“What do we do now?” Jack asks. “Should we wake up the boys?”

“Nah, we should let them sleep.” Geoff moves away from his husband.

“Oh, well then-”

“WAKEY WAKEY, EGGS AND BAKEY! RISE AND SHINE BOYS! GREET THE SUN, TELL IT GOOD MORNING!” Geoff yells in a jolly tone, the boys grumble and in a synchronized motion, they all raise their hands to their faces and rub their eyes. 

Jack leaned against the doorframe. And, just like he does everyday, wonders how his life ended up like this. 

**Absolutely perfect.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ideas for future chapters! 
> 
> * Michael needing to get glasses  
> * Play date with Lindsay and Barbara  
> * Going to the dentist  
> * Michael being extremely jealous when Dan comes to visit, because Gavin is spending more time with him  
> * Learning to ride bikes  
> * Going to the beach  
> * (maybe later down the road) Moving house  
> * More ideas to come!


	3. Ryan and his Weird Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Daddy,” 
> 
> “Yeah?”
> 
> “Am I weird?”
> 
> ~*~ 
> 
> Ryan wants to know what 'normal' is because suddenly, he finds out that he isn't.  
> Neither are his fathers, or brothers. 
> 
> But...he realizes soon that he is far more than okay with that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> I'm over my writing slump!
> 
> I wrote this chapter in honor of a little boy named Joshua.  
> He is intelligent, funny, caring, loving to his siblings and he has two fathers.  
> Far too often, Joshua comes to me asking why he's being made fun of because of his dads.  
> It breaks my heart every time I have to wipe tears off of his face and remind him that it is absolutely NOTHING wrong with him, or his family. 
> 
> I completely 100% support marriage equality, and if that upsets any of you, please don't spam my story. I mean, if I get spam, I'll delete it anyway. But I'm hoping it won't come to that :)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for stopping by to read.  
> I'm sorry for the long notes, I'm just really feeling for little Joshua and ugh. <3  
> I love you, talk with you all soon! :)
> 
> And as Always,  
> Thanks for Reading!  
> ~ThatMavin

Geoff was waiting outside of the classroom for Ryan. It was Saturday, and that meant Ryan had his meeting with the ‘Young Scientists’ club. This was basically a group for children who are interested in science to learn about different chemicals, elements, atoms, other things. 

At first, Jack and Geoff would’ve never let Ryan join this kind of thing, for fear that he might end up blowing up the house or something. However, it’d been far too many times that they found Ryan conducting his own experiments around the house. Mainly in the bathroom, putting different things into the toilet or bathtub...and that was kind of gross and extremely dangerous. 

Then, Geoff and Jack had decided to let Ryan go over to Burnie’s house and let the Lads tag along. Burnie was always teaching his young daughters, Lindsay and Barbara, about science and other cool things. Plus, it gave Geoff and Jack an excuse to dump all of the children over there, to have time together alone for once. However, it never seemed to be enough, and Burnie had gotten burned out quickly after letting the kids destroy his home every weekend. 

Luckily, the local library put up advertisements for the ‘Young Scientists’ club that met on Saturdays from 10:30am-12:30pm. Geoff and Jack quickly set aside enough money to pay for Ryan to go, then sent him off. Ryan had a bit of trouble adjusting to being away from his fathers and having to participate with children that weren’t his brothers. But, once he got into the swing of things, Ryan was really a little scientist. He ran safer experiments at home, and even did ‘Lad friendly’ demonstrations on the kitchen island for his brothers. 

~*~

Today, as Geoff stood outside of the classroom to pick up Ryan, he was wondering what kind of experiments Ryan had done today. The door opened and children flooded out, running to their respective families. Ryan came out last, holding a very large book. It looked almost too heavy for him to carry. 

“Whoa, bud.” Geoff reached forward and took the book from his struggling son. “What’s this?” He read the title:  _A Complete Guide to the Simple Science for Kids_. 

“I won it as a prize.” Ryan beamed. “I answered the most questions correctly!”

“That’s amazing, buddy!” Geoff beamed and offered the boy his hand. “This looks like it’ll be fun to read and share with the Lads.”

“Yeah,” Ryan held his father’s hand, letting Geoff lead him out of the front doors of the library and into the parking lot. “Where’s Papa?”

“At home with the boys.”

“Oh...”

“Did you expect to see him today?”

“I dunno.”

“Are you alright?” Geoff noticed a strange vibe coming from Ryan. 

“Daddy,” 

“Yeah?”

“Am I weird?” Ryan asks, his voice sounding small. 

“Everyone is weird.” Geoff shrugged. “There’s no such thing as normal, literally everyone on the planet is different. Why do you think you’re weird?”

“This boy in the scientists club, he said that I’m weird because I don’t know normal stuff.”

“Like what?”

“All the Pokémon, or who George is, and why he’s curious.”

“He thinks you’re weird because you don’t watch TV or read  _Curious George_ books?”

“He says that it’s what normal kids do.”

“Like I said, there is no ‘normal’, Ryan.” Geoff shakes his head as they reach their car. “Listen to me.” Geoff lets go of his son’s hand and stoops down in front of him. “You don’t like to watch cartoons, that’s fine. You like to read your atlas books, do science experiments and count the leaves on the trees. And to be honest with you,” Geoff looks him in the eyes. “That is pretty cool to me.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Ryan.” Geoff kisses his forehead. “I love you, and I think you’re smart and funny, and I love having you and your brothers in my life. Papa too.”

“I think the Lads are normal...and you and Papa...but not me.”

“Ryan,” Geoff rolls his eyes. “Gavin likes to find ladybugs in the backyard and make them marry each other, then he gets scared of the ladybugs when they try to crawl on him. Michael likes to hoard his socks under his bed and screams when we try to collect them for laundry day. And...then there’s Ray, and that’s a whole story.”

“What do all of those things have to do with being normal?”

“I’m saying that all of your brothers aren’t normal, they’re pretty different in a lot of ways.” Geoff says. “But remember, there is no normal. Your brothers are how they are, and you love them anyway, right?”

“Yeah, of course, Daddy.”

“Well, there you go.” Geoff smiles. “Everyone likes to do different things, but that doesn’t mean there is anything wrong with them.”

“Are you different too?” Ryan asks, big blue eyes still looking a bit wary. “Has anybody ever called you weird for something?”

“Oh, yeah. Big time, Ry.” 

“What for?”

“Lots of things.” Geoff tries to think of stuff. “Sometimes, I like to put hot sauce on my ice cream.”

“Eww,” Ryan crinkles his nose. “I’ve never seen you do that.”

“You don’t want to.”

“What else?”

“Huh?”

“What other things have you been called weird for?”

“Oh...” Geoff thinks again. “I’ve been called weird because I love Papa.”

“What?” Ryan looks surprised and offended at the same time. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Papa and I are both men, and some people think it’s weird that we’d want to get married.”

“That’s...what?” Ryan frowns harder. “But you  _love_  him.”

“I know, I do.” Geoff smiles a bit sadly. “I love him so much it  _hurts_ , but some people don’t care.”

“Why should it matter that you’re boys?”

“It shouldn’t.” Geoff frowns too. “People who think gender has  _anything_  to do with marriage make me angry. But...everyone has their own opinion.”

“I don’t like opinions.”

“Ryan, the more you grow up, the more opinions you’ll hear.” Geoff kisses his son’s forehead again. “You won’t like all of them. But, some of them you will agree with. If you care about the ones you agree with, or disagree with strongly enough, you could fight for them. If you want to, I mean.”

“Like...what?”

“Maybe one day, you’ll feel so strongly that putting hot sauce on ice cream is wrong. You could fight for that if you wanted to.”

“Well...” Ryan raises an eyebrow. “Maybe I will.”

“Maybe you will.” Geoff helps him into the car and makes sure he’s buckled in before driving them home. 

~*~

When they enter the house, the Lads are all playing in the living room. Jack is sitting on the couch laughing at the younger boys. The bearded man looks up when Geoff and Ryan come in. 

The Lads all get up and run to greet their brother with hugs and kisses, then their Daddy. Geoff makes his way over to Jack, careful not to crush the Lads' Lego towers. Finally having made his way to his husband, Geoff sits down next to him and kisses him, strongly. Jack raises an eyebrow at the emotion behind the kiss. 

“Wow,” Jack comments. “You alright?”

“I just...” Geoff takes a deep breath. Having talked to Ryan earlier, just made him remember the battles that he and Jack faced together and he’s...just really happy to have what he’s wanted. His husband, his family...the life they live is the one Geoff has always wanted. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Geoff.” Jack runs a hand over the other man’s thick dark hair. “Really, I do.”

“I know.” Geoff hides his face in the crook of Jack’s neck, breathing him in. 

“Papa,” Ryan says, climbing into the ginger man’s lap.

“Yes, Ryan?” Jack holds him close. Ryan doesn’t always like to cuddle, but he accepts the embrace, resting his head on Jack’s chest. 

“Our family is weird.” Ryan announces. Geoff’s eyes fly open, Jack’s brow furrows and the Lads stop playing to look up at Ryan. “I like that we’re not normal, it wouldn’t be the same if it wasn’t weird. It’s the best family in the world.”

Geoff and Jack relax their confused faces and they smile at their oldest son.

“I love our family, too.” Jack sighs happily, bringing the arm that isn’t around Ryan, around Geoff.

“Me too,” Geoff nods in agreement, pressing his face back into Jack’s neck. 

“Us too!” Michael shouts as the Lads worm their way between their fathers and brother. 

“I love us, lots and lots.” Gavin snuggles his face into Geoff’s side. 

“I love all of us.” Ray says before inserting his thumb into his mouth and sitting right in the middle of everyone. 

“I wish we had a picture of this.” Geoff mumbles contently into Jack’s skin. 

“We don’t need proof that this moment happened,” Jack assures him. “We’ll remember for a long time.”

“You barely remember what to get from the grocery store if I don’t write it down.” Geoff scoffs, teasingly. 

“Like I could read your handwriting anyway.” Jack retorts. 

“How was science class, Ry?” Gavin looks up at his oldest brother. 

“I got a new book, lemme show you guys!” Ryan beams and scoots off Jack’s lap, the Lads follow him to the coffee table where Geoff had set the book down. The boys get into the book while their fathers watch fondly. 

“Weirdo.” Jack turns to his husband, kissing his lips gently. 

“Beard-o.” Geoff smirks against Jack’s kiss. “I really do love us.”

“I know.” Jack holds his arm around his husband tighter. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I talked about Burnie earlier in the chapter, and his daughters Barbara and Lindsay.  
> I chose Burnie to be their father because Barb and Linds make a great sister duo on RWBY.  
> But also because, during the podcast Let's Plays, I hear Burnie calling Barbara 'Babs'.  
> He'll say 'watch out, Babs!' or 'Over here, Babs' and it's adorable and fatherly and UGH. So cute. 
> 
> We'll see more of them later, and some other little family combos that I've discussed with some of you all!  
> Thanks for your help, by the way :)


End file.
